


Labyrinth

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Her mind was a labyrinth.





	Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a writing challenge with the prompts "Labyrinth," "Twisted," "Wooden," "Write about a journey," and "Ruin."

Her mind was a labyrinth, turning in on itself and becoming twisted immeasurably until she was stuck in it. “Don’t come in!” she whispered to those who came to the door. The wooden walls were coming alive again, sprouting leaves and new thoughts and choking her. There were flowers in her eyes, dirt on her shoes, as she kept her hand on the wall. 

Sometimes, as she journeyed through the walled wilderness, she would find the ruins of something she had thought, fought, built before. 

_ Do all things fall? _

_ “If I knew, would I still be here?”  _ She answered herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated.


End file.
